gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 228 - Time Travel!
Ch. 227 - Future looks bright! Ch. 229 - Anomaly Hunt! CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Explosive Venture Ch.228/S.1 - Vermanes Garden Time Loop You're just in time! I need help with something! Given how we have some time to relax, I thoughtnow would be the perfect opportunity to look into Caleb's communicator! As you know, there is an explosive energy field surrounding it. Whatever secrets are stored within his communicator will soon be known to us. That's right, I figured out a way to get rid of the energy field. It acts pretty similar to a parasite. All I have to do is transfer it to another device. I regret it took me so lond to figure out something so simple really... Wilh all the required safety tests though. I think I can forgive myself. I'll let you now once I've figured out something. I think Eleanor was looking for you though. Quest:Best Laid Plans Ch.220/S.4 - Birds of Paradise Hello, Agent! The Key Maker has lent her expertise in catching our spy! Meet me at these coordinates So the Key Maker believes that the best was of catching our spy is to use herself as bait as bait. I am strictly against this idea, but when you think about it, I would have done the same if the Time Society were in danger. She has a plan for catching this spy. The Turtle Castle has a backup Energy Core stashed away at a secret location. They keep it out of Turtle Castle mostly because two Energy Cores in close proximity then to explode violently. Her plan is to bring this backup Energy Core here. We can get the kump on this spy when she gets here with the Energy Core! Something is wrong, Agent. The Key Maker should have been here by now. I'm going to look into this. Quest:Revelations Ch.228/S.2 - Carriage Ride Paradox Do you have a moment? I could use your help with this Paradox. I found the perfect device! It resonates at the same frequency as our communicators! Now to find out what Caleb's communicator holds! Hmm... Caleb has been rather bust. I'm looking at the last few locations he has been to. Turtle Castle, Lockwood, wait a minute, this reads a coordintate that belongs to the Time Society. I'll be back when I figure out exactly where this location is... Dear Lord, I found out where this location is... It's a Time Vault. We keep our most dangerous artifacts there. Alistair needs to know about this right away! I'm going to head off to find Alistair! I'll meet you later! Quest:Time Theft Ch.228/S.3 - Eternal Paradise Agent, I've received word from Quincy. It seems Caleb gained access to a Time Vault. The location that was infiltrated was highly classified. Caleb shouldn't know not this location at all. He has a very well informed source. What worries me though, is how none of our alarms went off. The only logical assumption of course is that we have a mole within the Time Society. As you can imagie, aside from the Senior Council, only a handful of Senior Agents know of this location. I need to inform the Senior Council. I've asked Quincy to keep this to himself. I don't want news of this getting out. The Senior Council has advised me on the matter. I am to investigate thoroughly. They have faith in you. As you were never aware of this location, you are not a suspect. I'll keep you posted on this matter. Godspeed, Agent. Quest:Miraculous Cure Ch.228/S.4 - Bio Lab Paradox Hello, Sweetie! I'm glad you came. Richard's cure is ready, we should go get it! It's so fortunate that there's a Paradox here! I wanted to be here when Richard's cure would be made. Looks like I got my wish granted. I do hope he will be fine after this. I'm just so excited! I'm going to go get the cure now. Could you look into the cure now. Could you look into the Paradox while I'm gone? I got the cure! The doctors here say that Richard will recover very fast! He should be up and at it within a week. I'm going to go see Richard now! If you don't mind, I'd like to do this alone. This time, I'm going to be with him until he recovers!. I'm so grateful! Thank you for helping me out! I get to go see Richard so early only because of you! Quest:Well Informed Ch.228/S.5 - Retiro Park I have some grave news! Let's meet at Retiro Park, Agent! So, apparently, I'm missing a couple of pages from my father's journal. The problem is that these pages have sketches of the places we visited in the not too distant future. Someone knew... Someone knew exactly what to look for, Agent. These past few weeks have been so worrisome! I don't know if Caleb was behind this. We need to find out if he has anything to do with this. I have more bad news. It seems as though the Time Vault was filtered. We found a few devices to be missing. As of now, I am not permitted to reveal the nature of these devices. Suffice it to say that they are very powerful. We need to investigate this matter, Agent! Caleb might be behind both events! Quest:Consulting Detective Ch.150/S.1 - Forensics Lab Hello, Agent! We are going to borrow Enrique's lab for the moment. I would like to know who is responsible for both the thefts at the Time Society. We found some clues at both sites. We are going to run some tests to see if these point to Caleb. The tests will take sometime. I'm going to head back to the Manor in the meantime. The test results are in, Agent. We have confirmed that Caleb is responsible for the theft at the Time Vault. However, the theft at the Manor was by some unidentified individual. How this person managed to infiltrate the Time Society is a mystery. I'll have Quincy look into this matter. Have you seen Megan by any chance? It's been a while since I've spoken to her. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 228